


Fumée(s)

by Amaeliss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, courferre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss
Summary: Les manifs sont toujours enfumées. A force, on y est habitué, mais ça reste assez dangereux, les rassemblements illégaux. Et quand Combeferre est touché par une grenade lacrymogène, Courfeyrac a du mal à ne pas paniquer. Avec ses émotions à fleurs de peau, il ne gère plus rien. Et peut-être qu'au final, ça aura des résultats étonnamment positifs.





	Fumée(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Premier OS courferre, j'ai plus travaillé sur l'ambiance etc que sur le développement des personnages, parce que mes headcanons sur ces deux-là sont pas encore totalement fixés. J'espère que ça vous plaira anyway !

La fumée sortant de la bouche de Courfeyrac se dissipa dans l'air. Sa gorge était enrouée d'avoir trop crié et il savait qu'il aggravait son cas, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'une clope. Une fois ladite clope réduite à l'état de mégot, il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Le groupe essayait de remonter en tête de cortège, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le quitter pour aller chercher un cendrier. Avec un soupir, il l'éteignit et la remit dans le paquet, sous le regard incrédule de ses potes.

\- Tu la garde pour des mauvais jours ? charria Grantaire.

\- Non, mais je refuse de la jeter par terre.

Courfeyrac ne jetait jamais rien par terre, c'était un principe. Il rangea son paquet de clopes dans sa poche et suivit le chemin tracé par Feuilly et Enjolras vers les premiers rangs de la manif. Le blond criait des slogans dans son porte-voix, repris par tout le monde autour. Courf remonta son keffieh sur son nez en voyant une première fusée éclairante. Première ou deuxième sommation ? Il ne savait pas, mais les lacrymos ne devraient pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Bien entendu, la première tomba bien plus près de lui que ce qu'il aurait prévu (sinon ce n'était pas drôle), mais il n'était pas exactement sur le lieu de l'impact et il avait le temps de reculer. Enfin, il aurait eu le temps si à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas repéré Combeferre tentant de sortir de la fumée. Sans y réfléchir une seule seconde, il prit une grande inspiration, mit ses lunettes de piscine (on se protège comme on peut) et fonça.

Courfeyrac courrait vers l'endroit où il l'avait aperçut, cherchant du regard. Il le repéra en quelques secondes. Combeferre avait son bras autour du nez et de la bouche et toussait fortement, essayant de se protéger tout en avançant. Le brun prit le risque de l'appeler, avant de boucher à nouveau son souffle. Ferre dut le repérer, parce qu'il marcha vers lui. Courfeyrac lui fit signe de fermer les yeux et lui prit le bras avant de le tirer hors du nuage le plus vite possible. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Bossuet suivre difficilement. Le groupe finit par se retrouver dans un endroit plus calme, où la fumée n'encombrait pas totalement l'air. Inquiet, il regarda attentivement Combeferre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va...

Ça n'allait pas. Sa voix était rauque, ses yeux rouges au possible. Tentant de ne pas paniquer, Courf, qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main, chercha un moyen de l'aider à respirer. Soudain, Joly débarqua en courant à sa droite, enlaçant brusquement Bossuet. Il le relâcha aussitôt pour chercher un mouchoir, le plus calmement possible.

\- Ne touche pas à tes yeux.

\- Je sais.

La tendresse entre ses deux-là était profondément touchante, mais ça ne diminua pas le stress de Courfeyrac. Rapidement, les autres arrivèrent autour d'eux et formèrent un cercle un peu à distance, tenant les deux jeunes hommes à l'écart de la foule, les faisant asseoir. On tendit à Courfeyrac du sérum physiologique et une bouteille de jus de citron préparé la veille, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance. Ils avaient découvert ce genre de techniques d'expérience, et ça aidait pas mal. Il imbiba un mouchoir et tendit la bouteille à Joly, avant de donner le mouchoir au guide du groupe.

\- Vas-y doucement.

Combeferre hocha la tête et le plaça contre son bouche, prenant une grande inspiration. Le cœur de Courf se serra à sa souffrance visible. Joly lui rendit le sérum, ce qui lui permit d'en mettre à Ferre, tenant ses lunettes le temps de lui nettoyer les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes Bossuet sourit bravement et lâcha :

\- Au moins j'en ai pas trop inhalé.

Ses yeux pleuraient toujours et il avait du mal à supporter la lumière, n'ayant pas, comme Combeferre, la protection relative des lunettes, il avait pris la fumée directement dans, les yeux sans avoir le temps de se tourner. Combeferre approuva d'un hochement de tête et conclut par un :

\- Bon, on y retourne ?

La quasi-totalité du groupe affichait un sourire amusé et un peu incrédule. Ils avaient beau se connaître, se douter d'une réaction comme ça, ça restait assez incroyable, surtout que Ferre en avait, lui, beaucoup inhalé. Finalement, Enjolras sourit et lâcha :

\- Bien sûr !

Courfeyrac, inquiet pour leur santé – enfin, surtout celle d'un d'entre eux – se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes et proposa :

\- Voulez venir dans le camion ?

Parce que ouais, ils avaient un camion. Enfin, une camionnette pas très grande et franchement vieille. Mais ils en étaient fiers, surtout Courf, qui avait aidé Feuilly et Grantaire à le retaper. Lesgle accepta avec plaisir, alors que Combeferre déclina la proposition. Le cortège avançait toujours, plus lentement. Ils allaient peut-être dévier du trajet initial, mais avaient bien l'intention de continuer à avancer autant que possible. De toute façon, ils avaient connu pire.

La porte arrière du camion était bien sûr ouverte, et du rock sortait de la sono que gérait Eponine. Elle adorait faire ça et c'était généralement son rôle aux manifs : distribuer des autocollants, mettre de la musique, garder les drapeaux et pancartes inutilisés. Vue la vitesse à laquelle le véhicule avançait, Courfeyrac n'eut aucun mal à grimper à l'arrière pour saluer la jeune femme, suivit de près par Lesgle. Chantonnant le morceau de Mrs Yeye qui passait à ce moment-là, Courf observa par le pare-brise les rangs de manifestants évitant une seconde grenade, continuant à avancer vers les CRS. Il tenta de ne pas repenser à la silhouette de Ferre, perdue au milieu de la fumée.

__________________________________________________________

 

Enjolras monta en dernier dans la camionnette, essoufflé. Il se laissa tomber en position assise, son porte-voix sur les genoux. Courf, lui, était déjà assit en tailleur dans un coin. Jehan avait opté pour le siège passager, histoire que tout le monde puisse monter. Joly était appuyé contre Bossuet, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. En même temps, le chauve en était quitte pour une conjonctivite de plusieurs jours. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais aussi bien mieux. Le regard du brun s'attarda sur Combeferre, qui avait arrêté de tousser mais dont la voix était encore très rauque. Sachant qu'il n'aimait pas être materné, il ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec inquiétude. Soudain, la voix lasse et amusée à la fois de Grantaire s'éleva :

\- Vu le bordel que je viens d'affronter, vous pourrez plus m'accuser de pas m'impliquer.

\- Ta gueule, social-traître, répliqua Bahorel, au volant.

Courfeyrac éclata de rire, tout comme Grantaire. Rapidement, le rire, nerveux et libérateur, s'étendit à tout le groupe, évacuant leur stress. Même Enjolras affichait un large sourire fatigué, alors que généralement, ce genre d'attitudes de la part de Grantaire l'agaçaient. Alors qu'ils roulaient vers le Musain, Courfeyrac appuya sa tête contre la cloison, paupières closes. Il avait besoin d'une clope.

 

Bahorel gara adroitement le véhicule sur une place livraison – ils sortaient d'un clash avec les forces de l'ordre, ils n'étaient plus à un acte illégal près – et se retourna.

\- Café Musain, Terminus, tout le monde descend !  
Jehan sauta à bas du véhicule, et Courfeyrac préféra se glisser par la portière avant plutôt que d'attendre que Grantaire ait finit de manœuvrer l'arrière. La poignée était capricieuse et plutôt que de risquer de la péter ou de rester coincé, tout le monde préférait laisser Grantaire gérer ça. Si il la cassait, il serait celui qui réparerait, de toute façon.

Il entra et salua Musichetta qui répondit sans le regarder, son regard rivé à la fenêtre, cherchant Joly et Bossuet. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour le premier, en revanche le karma de Lesgle était tellement pourri qu'il pourrait se blesser une cuitochette. Pas étonnant qu'elle stresse quand il allait dans des manifestations illégales, donc. Et cette fois-ci c'était à raison. Il hésita à lui mentionner l'incident, mais préféra laisser ces trois-là se débrouiller entre eux. A la place, il commanda une bière. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, des conversations se lancèrent naturellement, quelques clients réguliers virent leur demander comment s'était déroulé leur après-midi.

Au bout d'un moment, Combeferre les appela à l'étage pour faire le bilan habituel. Son verre à la main, il suivit le mouvement général et monta. Enjolras, penché sur la table, rappela les enjeux de l'événement du jour, expliquant qu'il avait contacté d'autres groupes pour leur demander comment ça s'était déroulé pour eux. Courf écoutait attentivement, concentré.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand il s'appuya sur la devanture du Musain, son paquet de cigarettes à la main. Il jeta son mégot de tout à l'heure – il avait oublié de le faire – et sortit son zippo, allumant une clope. Il inhala avec plaisir, penchant légèrement la tête en arrière pour exhaler avec un soupir satisfait. Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête. Combeferre lui souriait. Courfeyrac lui sourit, lâchant un désinvolte :  
  
\- Hey.  
  
C'était douloureux. Il était mort d'inquiétude, même plusieurs heures après qu'il ait été en danger. Même si sa part rationnelle savait que les effets se dissipaient en moins d'une heure, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser, d'avoir peur que ça arrive encore, ou qu'il se retrouve au contact avec les autorités sans lui. Son épaule droite était encore ornée d'un hématome venant d'un coup de matraque qu'il s'était pris pour lui une semaine avant, et il le referait sans hésiter. Il détestait, en général, l'idée que ses amis souffrent, mais quand il s'agissait de Combeferre, c'était viscéral. Il plaçait le bien-être du jeune homme bien avant le sien.

Il avança d'un pas, s'éloignant un peu de la lumière du café, mais Courf pouvait toujours distinguer son visage long et ses yeux sombres. Passant une main dans ses boucles sombres, il expliqua :  
  
\- J'avais besoin d'une clope.  
\- Tu dis souvent ça.  
  
Courfeyrac pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris. C'était possible. C'était surtout vrai, en fait, il avait besoin de fumer quand il était sur les nerfs. Et ce soir, peut-être qu'il avait aussi besoin de s'isoler un peu.  
  
\- Faut croire que je suis accro.  
  
Combeferre sourit à nouveau, le coin de sa lèvre se relevant. Puis, il regarda ailleurs, songeur sûrement. Finalement, sans le regarder, il lâcha :

  
\- Tout à l'heure... tu n'étais pas obligé.  
\- De quoi ? De te tirer d'un nuage potentiellement toxique ? Bien sûr que si, Ferre.  
  
Il cherchait son regard et le biologiste en devenir devait le sentir, mais ses yeux restaient fixés dans la même direction, vers la route.  
  
\- J'allais m'en sortir. Je veux dire, je te remercie pour ton aide, vraiment, mais...  
\- Tu n'a pas besoin de moi, je sais.  
  
Son ton n'est pas amer, plutôt désinvolte, mais il est blessé intérieurement. Combeferre ramène vers lui des yeux surpris, ce qui fait qu'il a au moins la possibilité de croiser son regard.  
  
\- Non. C'est juste que c'était dangereux pour toi aussi. Tu as trop tendance à risquer à la place des autres. Enjolras aussi, mais pas de la même façon, c'est une foutue tête brûlée qui a trop tendance à aller au contact. Toi...  
\- Moi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui prend des risques, sauf si c'est pour protéger les autres. Et tu n'es pas un bouclier humain, Courf. Tu vaux mieux que ça.  
  
Les derniers mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles, troublants. Bien sûr, Ferre prêtait toujours attention aux autres, et maintenant il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il tira une bouffée, ce qui lui fit du bien, et garda la fumée lourde dans sa bouche entrouverte, profitant. Combeferre avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant probablement une réponse. Le problème était que Courfeyrac n'en avait pas. Il n'avait pas réponse à lui faire, parce que Combeferre valait mieux qu'eux tous et il ne comprendrait pas, Courf le savait, qu'il faisait ça pour lui-même. Parce que voir Ferre souffrir lui était plus douloureux que d'avoir effectivement mal.  
  
\- Je n'aime l'idée que vous ayez mal, lâche-t-il finalement.  
\- Alors tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne l'aime pas non plus.  
\- C'est pas pareil.  
\- Si.  
  
Un silence s'installa, un peu pesant d'abord, puis tout simplement calme. Courf inspirant à nouveau. Soudain, Combeferre tendit la main vers lui.  
  
\- Tu me laisse tirer une bouffée ?  
  
Courfeyrac fit la moue, hésitant à tendre sa clope.  
  
\- J'en ai plus beaucoup...  
  
Il n'en restait que deux dans le paquet, et il n'avait pas de budget clopes illimité. Ferre soupira, déçu. Il était un fumeur occasionnel et aurait vraiment apprécié un peu de tabac. Courf repensa soudain au lycée et à la manière dont il fumait avec ses potes pour économiser. Avec un sourire (et l'impression qu'il faisait quelque chose de complètement suicidaire), il lâcha prudemment :

 

\- Ou alors... on partage.

\- Hein ?  
\- On partage une taffe.  
  
Combeferre le détailla du regard derrière ses lunettes, mais il avait l'air plus curieux qu'autre chose. Il devait comprendre l'idée que le petit brun avait derrière la tête, parce qu'il s'approcha légèrement. Courf le bloqua d'une main sur l'épaule et sourit.  
  
\- Bouge pas.  
  
Il jouait un jeu dangereux et il le savait. Il s'approcha quand même, un simple pas en avant, avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Conservant la fumée dans sa bouche entrouverte, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha, incroyablement près, avant de laisser échapper la fumée. Ferre l'inhala, lèvres entrouvertes, et le son, la sensation de son souffle profond près du sien... c'était presque trop. Le cœur de Courfeyrac battait très fort, envie et adrénaline mêlées. Puis, doucement, il se recula, la fumée dissipée. Combeferre mit un instant avant de bouger à nouveau, et quand il le fit, ce fut pour poser les yeux sur lui. A son regard, Courfeyrac eut l'impression qu'il allait le plaquer contre le premier mur venu pour l'embrasser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, l'impression se dissipa alors qu'il souriait simplement. Il lâcha d'une voix un peu rauque – sûrement le tabac – :

  
\- Merci.  
  
Courf hocha la tête, un peu réduit au silence, puis, sans réfléchir, tendit la cigarette à moitié consumée à son ami. Il n'avait plus très envie de fumer. Ferre la glissa au coin de ses lèvres avec un temps de retard. Courfeyrac enfouit son menton dans son keffieh, hésitant à rentrer. Au bout d'un moment, Combeferre éteignit le mégot, l'écrasant contre le mur avant de le jeter dans un cendrier extérieur un peu plus loin. Le regardant s'éloigner et revenir, Courfeyrac se demanda ce qu'il avait foutu, et pourquoi, et comment il pourrait oublier ça après, alors que Ferre avait été si proche, si beau et toujours aussi inaccessible.

Quand Combeferre revint, Courfeyrac avait la tête baissée et une main enfoncée dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus les boucles sombres.  
  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Ouais, bien sûr.  
  
Courf n'en était pas sûr, mais il crut entendre Combeferre marmonner qu'il avait de la chance. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas, parce que à ce moment-là, un bris de bouteille venant de l'intérieur se fit entendre, suivit d'applaudissements ironiques. Il sourit.

  
\- On devrait y retourner.  
\- La réunion est finie depuis un moment et tu as cours demain matin.  
\- Exact.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et examina Combeferre du regard.  
  
\- Tu connais mon emploi du temps ?  
  
Ferre hocha la tête, l'air de dire que ça aurait pu être pratique. C'était probablement sa raison, d'ailleurs. Ou alors c'était pour l'empêcher de sécher, qui sait ? Bref. Quand Combeferre reprit la parole, il était hésitant et clairement, ce n'était pas une réponse à sa question.  
  
\- … Désolé si j'ai rendu ça bizarre.  
  
Courf se redressa, surpris.  
  
\- Pardon ?  
  
Ferre ouvrit la bouche, l'air incroyablement gêné, et il s'apprêtait sans doute à fournir des explications, mais navré, Courfeyrac n'en avait rien à foutre, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était peut-être, _peut-être_ , pas le seul à avoir ressenti ce sentiment électrifiant et intense – alors qu'ils ne s'était même pas _touchés_ – et si c'est le cas, si Combeferre l'avait ressenti aussi... ça voudrait dire qu'il avait une chance. Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin, parce que Courfeyrac était quelqu'un d'intelligent, d'intuitif et avec généralement un bon jugement, mais il était incroyablement impulsif, ce qui fait qu'il agissait avant de se servir de toutes ces excellentes qualités. Il ne réfléchit pas, donc.

Et il embrassa Combeferre.  
Il le fit, aussi simplement que ça, il envahit l'espace personnel du plus grand, attrapa son col pour l'incliner vers lui et l'embrassa. Combeferre se laissa faire, un peu interdit une seconde. Puis il répondit au baiser. Et là, le cerveau de Courf explosa.

Pas littéralement, ce serait immonde, mais son esprit partait en tous sens, parce que Combeferre l'embrassait avec douceur et fermeté, et il avait les lèvres incroyablement douces et le goût du tabac. Le simple fait, la simple idée que Combeferre l'embrasse était incroyable, mais évidemment, il était doué et incroyable et Courfeyrac avait envie d'approfondir l'échange, mais il savait très exactement à quoi ce genre de pensées menaient, alors il se détacha.

Peut-être un peu trop brusquement, vu l'air légèrement déçu que Combeferre avait sur le visage. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le plaquer contre le mur du Musain, surtout qu'il y avait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient sortis et les autres devaient l'avoir remarqué. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un instant, puis Combeferre demanda, avec un raclement de gorge :

\- C'était quoi, ça ?  
\- une envie que j'avais depuis longtemps.  
  
Les yeux de Ferre brillaient derrière ses lunettes et son sourire exprimait une pure satisfaction, comme si c'était la phrase la plus merveilleuse qu'il eut jamais entendue. Courf se mordit la lèvre, comme il le faisait tout le temps quand il était gêné.  
  
\- Je vois pas comment tu pourrais avoir rendu «ça» bizarre alors que j'ai tout fait pour le rendre ambigu.  
  
Combeferre émit un petit rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, un baiser léger et éphémère, qui donna aussitôt envie au petit brun de le rattraper par la nuque pour prolonger le contact. Il ne le fit pas, pour les raisons citées plus haut. A la place, il demanda :  
  
\- Ferre ? On rentre ?  
  
Le concerné acquiesça et spontanément, Courfeyrac lui prit la main pour le tirer à l'intérieur. L'autre enlaça ses doigts aux siens, souriant avec sa douceur habituelle. En haut, assit sur une banquette, Joly vapotait, collé à Bossuet et Musichetta. Courfeyrac lui réclama une taffe, juste parce qu'il voulait tester – l'odeur était sympa. Combeferre sourit. A force, il allait peut-être finir par aimer la fumée.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Toujours là ? Vous avez apprécié ? Vous aimez le jus de citron ?


End file.
